1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the art of backrests and supports, as well as suitcases, carrying cases, and valises in general. More specifically, it lies within the novel area of the combination of a carrying case and a seat or support member that can be utilized and formed on an integral basis in combination with each other.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to beach bags, valises, and other carrying and tote bags has involved rigid types of bags, a canvas type of bag, and various leather cases. The bags are formed and sewn if they are tote bags or beach bags of canvas or other cloth material, so as to allow a ready access and free usage thereof, without substantial formality. After usage, the bags can then be washed and cleaned at a later point in time due to their flexible cloth nature.
This particular invention is directed toward such casual types of bags which can be taken to the beach, lake, or general recreation environments. When such a beach bag is utilized, it usually carries the contents of a beach devotee, including body lotions, suntan oil, radios, towels and other necessary items in order to enjoy the beach or casual area in which the bag is taken. Thus, it must be capable of accommodating such articles in a fairly large compartment.
It is oftentimes customary for a beach goer to carry a separate backrest or prop. Such backrests or props are normally of a style having a canvas or fabric backrest stretched across a wooden or metal frame. The backrest is then braced with a pair of angular props that are pivotally or hingedly connected to the backrest. In addition thereto, the fabric that has been stretched across the back supporting portion of the backrest has a seat or flap connected to it. In this manner, a user can place oneself on the seat or flap while at the same time leaning back against the backrest, so as to avoid contact with the underlying ground or substrata.
To utilize the foregoing valise and seats or backrests, it is difficult to carry both of them over an extended distance. To avert this, the inventor has derived a novel and new combination for carrying the bag and the backrest, as well as creating a new and utilitarian combination backrest and valise.
The combination backrest and valise of this invention incorporates a bag having end panels that come apart with sufficient space to accommodate a beach goer's gear. The end panels are of a triangular shape and terminate in a broadened base at one end and a support or catch at the other end. The two triangular side walls are spanned by a bottom or base portion.
Across the front and rear of the bag are a pair of walls or major side panels. The walls or major panels can be let down so as to allow the entire panel bag to be unfolded. The walls or side panels are affixed to the upper connection means of the triangular end panels.
One of the walls or side panels has a canvas or cloth extension sheet which folds outwardly therefrom to provide a seat for a user. In this manner, a user can lean back against the major wall or side panel connected to the seat and have a backrest provided by the truncated triangular end wall while at the same time having a seat upon which to rest.
All of the foregoing can be held together by straps, snaps, zippers, velcro attachments, or other means in order to create the combination backrest and valise of this invention.
As a consequence, this invention is to be read as a broad and novel advance over the art by providing a combination valise and beach bag.